


In a little bit of a hurry

by Zit



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Martha Jones is Amanita Caplan, Mentioned Donna Noble, Why Did I Write This?, the doctor met the old man of hoy, why are you reading?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: Si tienes a siete personas en tu cabeza una cabina telefónica que es más grande por dentro que por afuera no debería sorprenderte mucho.
Kudos: 4





	In a little bit of a hurry

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In a little bit of a hurry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419806) by [Zit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit)



> Después de la cuarta vez vi Sense 8 mi cerebro grito "Amanita es Martha Jones no hay otra explicacion" so me nació la imperiosa necesidad de ver estos dos programas juntos.

No había otra opción, el tiempo apremiaba y la importancia de esto era enorme, podía observar como la cara de los demás que cambiaban de nerviosismo a terror puro.

Algo había salido mal, alguien había alertado a seguridad y ahora eran perseguidos por la OPB, tal vez si se separaban podrían huir pero tendrían que dejar a Whispers y Jonas haciendo que toda la misión fracasar además de poner en riesgo a Wolfgang y por ende a todo el grupo.

La decisión tenía que ser tomada en ese mismo instante, Torchwood y U.N.I.T. eran buenas ideas pero tardarían demasiado en llegar por lo que eran inútiles para su predicamento actual, solo había una tercera opción que podría sacar a todos de ese lugar al mismo tiempo sin llamar la atención de sus perseguidores.

Para su suerte habían decidido abandonar la vagoneta y la patrulla por lo que ahora se encontraban corriendo por las calles de Londres solo tendría que buscar un callejón lo suficientemente discreto para hacer la llamada por lo que mantuvo sus ojos abiertos hasta que encontró uno y corriendo chiflo para llamar la atención del grupo, había sido casi un milagro el encontrar una calle tan desierta como aquella favoreciendo su huida y el que alguien alertara a los agentes de la OPB.

Había funcionado perfecto su plan para juntarlos en aquel callejón pero ahora que estaban ahí y se habían dado cuenta de sus alrededores, comenzaron a inquietarse lo cual era lógico para ellos aquello era una trampa para ratas perfecta sin lugar para esconderse pero para ella era el lugar perfecto para huir; sabía que tenía que calmarlos para poder hacer la llamada y la extracción fuera exitosa por lo que tomó la mano de Nomi mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Por favor confía en mí.

La reacción fue inmediata su prometida se relajo un poco más aunque la mirada en sus ojos solo cambio de terror y estrés a confusión, pero aquello era suficiente para el efecto dominó que observó al ver como los demás comenzaban a callarse y centraban su mirada en ella, dado las condiciones perfectas para hacer la llamada.

Saco su celular mientras enfrentaba la pared del callejón pues no estaba segura de poder con las miradas de curiosidad de los demás, miro su teclado y suspiró sonoramente mientras marcaba ese número tan peculiar que aun se preguntaba por que este nunca aparecía en sus facturas telefónicas.

-Doctor, necesito tu ayuda no hay tiempo de explicaciones solo ven aquí, te enviare mis coordenadas . . . no tranquilo no es nada de eso pero es urgente, lo entenderás cuando llegues solo no salgas de la TARDIS.

-¿Doctor?- se escuchó un coro de siete voces.

-No se preocupen, se que por las circunstancias el nombre puede aparecer un poco amenazante pero no lo es, o bueno depende de quieres supongo.

-No importa por ahora eso, ¿estas segura que él puede sacarnos de aquí?- se escuchó la voz de Will.

-Por supuesto, le confió a él mi propia vida.

Al terminar pudo escuchar el tan singular sonido de la TARDIS cuando aparecía en algún lugar, ese sonido que siempre daba esperanza a quien fuera que lo escuchara, por lo que se volvió para observar a esta materializarse en el fondo del callejón, no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que la vio en esa pequeña aventura que tuvo con el Doctor y Donna.

Se acercó a esta sin ningún temor, sabía que el Doctor había dejado abierta la puerta para ella por lo que la entrada sería fácil pero a los pocos pasos de esta volteo para invitar a los demás a seguirla, las caras que vio no le sorprendió en lo absoluto pero sí le hizo soltar una risita.

-Vengan, tranquilos no muerde. . . aunque es posible que los laman- rió un poco- además la OPB se acerca, si no se apuran nos descubrirán.

Aquellas palabras parecieron sacarlos del shock por lo que se acercaron rápidamente pero guardando recelo de la cabina. Entrando escucho una voz alegre llamandola.

-¡Martha Jones! siempre es un gusto verte, pero por tu llamada imagine un escenario terrorífico.

-Bueno estábamos en un apuro, y lo siento mucho pero eres el único que imaginé podría ayudar, pero creo que tú especialmente entenderás lo importante de esto.

Mientras ellos se saludaban los demás entraban por la puerta haciendo el típico entrar y salir para tratar de entender las dimensiones de la nave, por lo que sabía de ellos era posible que en sus vidas jamás hubieran estado tan callado como se encontraban en ese momento.

-Ya somos todos, ¿podemos entrar al vortex Doctor?- pregunto sin dejar pasar la mirada que les dirgio el Doctor al grupo, posiblemente debido a que la TARDIS le había alertado de las armas que llevaban.

-Muy bien si estamos todos no queda más que decir, ¡allons-y!- dijo mientra jalaba alguna palanca de manera dramática.

El entrar al vortex era rápido pero por precaución tanto el Doctor como ella no les quitaron la mirada al grupo, sabían que eran animales asustados en este momento que cualquier señal hostil los haría responder violentamente, y lo más seguro es que querrían respuestas sobre lo que estaba pasando o donde estaban.

-Muy bien Martha, cuéntame quienes son tus nuevos amigos, ¿y por que llevan armas?- preguntó el Doctor acercándose a ella, curiosamente ambos se mantenían en el extremo opuesto de la sala de control.

Will de inmediato le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, -¿Cómo sabes acerca de las armas?- claro aquella pregunta había alzado algunos focos rojos en el grupo dado que habían ocultado bn las armas entre sus ropas para no alertar a los civiles que pudieran encontrar mientras huían por las calles.

-La TARDIS me lo notifico- dijo señalando al techo simplemente haciendo que todos comenzara a buscar algo encima de sus cabezas.

-Se refiere a la nave- clarificó y aunque aquello solo paró la búsqueda en las alturas no la desconfianza y las dudas.

-Bueno Doctor, le quiero presentar a mi prometida- dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo y agarraba la mano de ella- Nomi, una homo sensorium.

Sabía que aquello les haría ponerse alerta, pero era la manera más rápida de hacer que se calmaran.

-¡Oh, vaya! mucho gusto Nomi, yo soy el Doctor- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano- Nomi, Nomi, Nomi, tú nombre me suena, ¿por qué?, Nomi, Nomi, Nomi Marks, la homo sensorium, ¡oh no! ¡¿Tú eres Nomi Marks?!, pero eso eso significaría un punto fijo, por lo que eso debe ser el Caníbal- concluyó aún sacudiendo la mano de ella mientra miraba la bolsa en la camilla con gran interés.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, y por que continuas llamando Martha a Amanita?- salió Will a la defensiva, poniéndose enfrente de la mayoría de forma protectora y acercándose más al Doctor.

-¿Martha a Amanita? ¡¿Martha a Amanita?!- exclamó ignorando totalmente a Will y dirigiéndose a Martha.

-Losiento, U.N.I.T me mando para una misión en Estado Unidos y bueno supongo que sabes el resto de la historia, no puedo retirarme de esto hasta que este enredo esté solucionado.

-Bueno no puedo decirte nada, cuando la historia necesita seguir su curso siempre estoy dispuesto a dar una mano, así que supongo que nos encontramos en el secuestro del Caníbal, el preámbulo del inicio de todo, la gran paz entre especies. Claro era necesario que escaparan no es Londres donde la OPB recuperara a su piloto, fue buena decisión llamarme, con razón nadie pudo rastrearlos, yo estaba involucrado; bueno todo esto es muy clarificador incluso explica tu cabello, por cierto muy lindo me gusta- divagaba el Doctor mientras volvía hacia la consola de mandos.

Will y Nomi se habían quedado sin palabras en definitiva ahora todos se encontraban más callados y confundidos.

-Todo su monólogo podrá ser clarificador para ustedes pero alguien me podría explicar ¿cómo carajos esto es más grande por dentro que por fuera? ¿y por qué Amanita parece ser una doble agente de una agencia con un nombre igual de aterrador que la OPB?- explotó Lito con su tono siempre dramático.

-Bueno esta nave es todo sobre el tiempo y dimensiones relativas en el espacio de ahí su nombre, TARDIS- respondió con una sonrisa el Doctor - y U.N.I.T. no es un nombre escalofriante pero lo demás no está en mi contestar.

-¿Amanita?- fueron las primeras palabras que Nomi dijo en todo ese tiempo.

-Yo, yo siento no haberte dicho esto antes, pero es cierto mi nombre no es Amanita Caplan ni mi madre o padres los que conociste, de hecho ellos son tios mios, yo soy medico y trabajo para una organización llamada U.N.I.T quien me mando ha hacer un trabajo de encubierto a Estados Unidos, pero puedo asegurarte algo mis sentimientos son enteramente sinceros, de verdad te amo y quiero casarme contigo pero este año es ha sido tan caótico que no encontré el momento para decirte sobre ello y menos sobre esto, pero en cuanto estemos en el la casa de seguridad prometo contarte todo- dijo mientras sostenía ambas manos de Nomi cerca de su pecho y la miraba a los ojos suplicando con estos que le creyera, pero todo temor se esfumó cuando vi sonreír a su prometida entre lágrimas y susurrarle un “está bien te creo”.

-Bueno- continuo Martha alejándose un poco de Nomi y encarando al resto del grupo- así como ustedes tienen sus secreto yo tengo los míos, como ya les comente anteriormente , él es el Doctor y por no revelar mucho, un alíen- dijo mientras sonreía al susodicho recordado el discurso que daba el año que no sucedió -y esta es su nave que viaja atravez del tiempo y el espacio.

-¿Un alíen?- pregunto incrédula Kala.

-Vamos no es tan difícil, si ustedes están conectados por un lazo psíquico yo puedo ser amiga de un alíen- no es tan difícil de imaginar, y hablando de amigos de los aliens- volteo para encarar al Doctor- ¿dónde está Donna?

-¡Oh! ella está en casa visitando a su abuelo, yo me quede en la TARDIS esperando, ya sabes las madres y yo no nos llevamos y no me quiero arriesgar a una nueva cachetada, por cierto Riley- dijo un poco incierto esperando por que alguien hiciera alguna señal de pertenencia al nombre recibiendo un asentimiento rápidamente de parte de la chica de cabello rubio pálido- si no me equivoco de fechas, cuando vuelvas a ver al Viejo Hoy dile que el Doctor le manda saludos, no he podido visitarlo desde que se encerró en esa caja y use su cara.

-¿Conoció al Viejo Hoy?- pregunto impactada más por aquel hecho que el que conociera su nombre sin haberse presentado antes.

-Claro un hombre brillante, y tan lleno de esperanza, un gran vocero del Archipiélago.

-Dejen ver si entendí- dijo Will levantando sus manos hacia su cabeza en forma de escudo- tú eres amiga de un alíen viajero del tiempo que conoce a una especie secreta de humanos, y tu nombre no es Amanita sino Martha.

-Correcto.

-Y fuiste enviada de encubierto a estado unidos, ¿para qué?

-Hace unos tres o cuatro años nos llegó una alerta roja sobre un museo clandestino en Utah que podría poseer tecnología alíen hostil, por desgracia cuando llegue este había sido sepultado en cemento, pero se me pidió que mantuviera mi posición y volviera la estado de origen de mi cubierta.

-Puedo deducir entonces que U.N.I.T. se especializa en alíens y por ende no representan una amenaza para nosotros.

-De nuevo correcto.

El silencio reinó poco pues fue interrumpido por el sonido de incredulidad de Capheus quien rápidamente instauró un buen humor y decidió iniciar una plática animada con el Doctor haciendo que los demás se pusieran menos tensos y comenzarán a curiosear más sus alrededores.

-Bueno por más que me gustara que se quedaran por un viaje, me temo que debo de llevarlos a alguna parte,¿cuál es su destino?

-El plan original era a alguna de las guaridas de Londres pero si dicen que esta . . . nave puede viajar sin ser detectada creo que nos vendría bien ir directo a Francia, ahí ya nos están esperando Dani y Hernando, ¿cierto?

-Si, mi familia ya esta esperando allá preferí enviarlos lejos del peligro por el momento- contesto Lito.

-Muy bien, entonces todos sujetense- dijo con una de sus sonrisas feliz y entusiasmadas mientras observaba como Martha tomaba fuertemente de la mano a Nomi y la hacía sostenerse de los controles con una sonrisa que se comparaba a la de él- ¡Allons-y!

El ruido y los movimientos no habían cambiado en nada, ni el sentimiento de las mariposas del estómago con cada segundo pasaba. La despedida había sido rápida por parte del grupo pero ella se quedó un poco hablando con su viejo amigo contándole sus aventuras del último año y lo que posiblemente le esperaba, algo nostálgica la plática de hecho.

Mientras los demás se quedaban asombrados por sus nuevos alrededores y miraban absortos la desmaterialización de la TARDIS Martha/Amanita enlazaba sus brazos con los de Nomi.

-Dime algo Amanita, el que aceptaras tan fácilmente la existencia de los homo sensorioum y tu gran emoción acerca de nuestra investigación, ¿tiene que ver con él?

-Algo, jajaja te diré un secreto tú no fuiste la primera homo sensorioum que conocí, la primera persona de tu clase fue en Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva Nueva York, pero esa será otra historia que algún día te contare, o tal vez cuando toda esta locura acabe podamos pedirle un viaje al Doctor.


End file.
